A HumanVulcan Sentence Experiment
by morningdawn202
Summary: 100 sentence challenge to explore the peculiar and charming relationship between our favorite Captain and his first officer
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a new style for me and a bit of an experiment so I hope you enjoy. So read on to the first 20 and please let me know what you think of it!**

1 Ears

No, Spock did not understand why humans were so fascinated with his ears and no he didn't let them touch them!

2 Logic

Maybe James T Kirk just had a different definition of logic, did anyone ever think of that?

3 Night

When Kirk can't sleep he nosily wakes up his first officer for a game of chess and is promptly defeated as punishment.

4 Favourite

Spock would never tell him that those nights were his favourite.

5 Reckless

"No, Captain I don't believe exploring the black hole is our best option at the moment."

6 Holidays

Holidays seemed like an odd human custom to Spock but that never stopped him from accepting a gift from his Captain or from giving one himself.

7 Tears

When Kirk cried he did it when no else was watching and when the unsuspecting Spock stumbled in on the tragic scene he turned away before he was seen, a little disturbed by how much those tears bothered him.

8 First impressions

When it came to the Captain, one really couldn't trust a first impression, it almost certainly a horrifying one.

9 Respect

Spock first began to respect Kirk when realized that the Captain was all too willing to die for his crew.

10 Loyalty

Then again, why didn't Kirk realize that they were willing to die for him too?

11 Dedication

Kirk is extremely reluctant to transfer anyone off the Enterprise; the crew is his family and he can't bear to lose any of them.

12 Checkers

Checkers seemed quite dull compared to chess but when he told this to his Captain he simply laughed it off and told his first officer that sometimes simplicity is best.

13 Stars

Spock would often catch Kirk staring off in the distance out of the windows and when he inquired Kirk said "Because I never know what it to come!"

14 Danger

Apparently, his captain never seemed to understand that most of what was "to come" would be trying to kill them.

15 Uhura

Spock thought it interesting that after the Captain learned of his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura the Captain's flirting with the beautiful women waned considerably.

16 Beaten

On Vulcan injuries were a logical outcome of a risky mission but on the Enterprise every time the crew came back bloodied and bruised the Captain seemed to take it as a personal insult.

17 Marriage

When Spock remained his Captain that humans didn't live as long as Vulcans did he just laughed.

18 Defend

Early on in there voyages together Spock decided that the old Earth saying "The captain always goes down with the ship" was not only illogical but also harmful to Kirk's health.

19 Job

Not to mention it made his job harder.

20 Unhelpful

It wasn't like he had other things to worry about.

**Please review! Also, word ideas would be really appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Star Trek**

21 Fun

Spock often wondered why Kirk's apparent definition of fun usually lead to someone trying to shoot them.

22 Lemons

Once when Uhura, Spock and Kirk were having dinner Uhura brought out a lemon tart and Kirk quietly excused himself.

23 Father

Only later did Spock find out that lemons had been his Captain's father's favourite food.

24 Insults

Spock took extra time to go over the meeting with the new species the Enterprise had encountered because he knew that if he were unprepared his Captain was bound to insult one person or another.

25 Doctor

It was a pleasant coincidence that Kirk's best friend also happened to be an accomplished doctor; it certainly came in handy.

26 Laughter

It was a sound that at first had gotten on Spock's nerves but now one that he found himself relying on.

27 Tears

Spock could count the number of times he had cried on one hand but he found it strange that Kirk could as well.

28 Painting

Painting was certainly not on of Kirk's many talents, his picture of the Enterprise made one wonder if he even liked his ship at all.

29 Prisoner

Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise was held hostage for exactly 120 hours.

30 Days

It was the longest five days of the crews' lives.

31 Plan

When he was finally rescued Kirk was astonished to learn how many rules acting Captain Spock had "bent" in order to secure his release.

32 Punishment

Spock also found himself mildly surprised when he was reprimanded by Starfleet and realized that he would the same thing all over again.

33 Music

Not many people would guess that Kirk was actually a fan of classical music.

34 Mother

That last one was a lie, Kirk couldn't stand classical music but it was his mother's favourite and reminded him of her.

35 Difference

That was something that was different between the two men: Kirk liked to be reminded of what he lost and Spock preferred to pretend the loss never happened.

36 Sick

Spock found his Captain to be oddly averse to going to sickbay when he was ill.

37 Crew

After much Vulcan like pestering Jim finally admitted to his first Commander that he didn't want to be in sickbay just in case one of the crew needed it more.

38 Government

"No, Captain you can't break the laws simply because you don't agree with them!"

39 Night

After the Captain's unruly behaviour the day before, Spock didn't feel guilty at all to call him to the bridge in the middle of the night.

40 Happy

Kirk needed nothing more than his ship, his crew and the everlasting promise of an adventure and Spock found all he needed was this ship, this crew and this Captain.


End file.
